Funny parties
by Eyael
Summary: Petits one shots ayant pour thème principal les fêtes françaises et japonaises. Simplement pour rire avec nos héros et imaginer ce qui résulterait lors de Noël ou d'Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Il s'agit de petites histoires indépendantes et parodiques ayant pour thème les fêtes. J'introduirais aussi les principales fêtes japonaises car il s'agit d'un manga. Dans ces cas là, vous trouverez des informations en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture et donnez votre avis!

**Funny parties chapitre 1 **

**Christmas**

Généralement, tout se passait bien. Le choix qu'avait fait Piccolo était probablement le bon de cette manière l'écart de puissances se résolverait peu à peu. Qui plus est Gohan était plus qu'aux anges de cette décision.

Entraînements rigoureux, amitié, moments de détente… Jamais il n'aurait cru accéder un jour à tout cela en même temps pourtant en ce moment il y avait une ombre au tableau et pas qu'une petite.

-Tu sais pourtant quelles conséquences cela pourrait apporter, tu as déjà vécu cela. Aurais tu déjà oublié ?

-Si seulement ça pouvait être possible Son. Malheureusement la neige le vent étaient de retour. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça le plus pénible à supporter.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est SI exaspérant à vivre ? Je te connais bien Piccolo, tu en as vu de pires.

-Oui, mais au moins tu ne m'y avais pas mêlé comme tu en as pris l'habitude. A croire que ce genre de situation t'amuse ! C'était possible après tout, la seule raison valable pour laquelle il avait accepté cette invitation n'était autre que de surpasser son rival, rien de plus.

-N'oublie pas l'importance de l'enjeu… Il est vraiment important, comment pourrait on abandonner alors que nous sommes si près du but ?

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner Son et tu le sais parfaitement. Le terme faire des concessions serait plus adapté.

A l'extérieur la neige continuait de tomber plus abondamment, la forêt revêtait un aspect encore plus mystérieux et féerique. Difficile de résister sans parler de la cordialité constante qui régnait davantage dans la maison.

-Essaie de te rendre à l'évidence : tu es plus talentueux que moi pour ce genre de choses. Comment pouvait on en arriver à cette extrémité ? Reconnaître son échec publiquement devant son plus grand rival et voir son honneur en prendre un coup ? Fasse le ciel que Sôn Goku ouvre les yeux quitte à demander un miracle.

-Je le sais Piccolo, mais en voyant Gohan, je ne peux m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il sourie encore plus et c'est aussi ton souhait n'est ce pas ?

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Le score était de un partout dans les deux camps et cette bataille risquait de s'éterniser.

-Je pense que tu sais ce qui est le meilleur choix, réfléchis bien. Et Sôn Goku le laissa à ses réflexions. C'était vrai, en ce moment, il n'y avait que peu de temps et le bon choix à faire. Le temps passait trop rapidement.

L'atmosphère de la soirée était cordiale, chargée de magie et d'éclats de rire des plats alléchants et des décorations des cadeaux.

Son ne s'était pas trompé dans ses prévisions : Gohan était encore plus heureux qu'à l'accoutumée, les fous rires et le feu dans la cheminée contribuaient davantage à l'allégresse.

-N'y pense même pas. Si tu mets à exécution cette idée tordue, je te jure que ce ne sera pas une maladie qui aura raison de toi.

-Piccolo san, pourquoi refuser ? Ca nous ferait un autre bon souvenir.

-Tu as raison fiston, ajouta Goku en essayant de contrôler le fou rire naissant en lui.

Les humains et leur manie de célébrer Noël… Quelle perte de temps même si il y avait de bons moments et un peu plus d'attentions pour les uns et les autres.

Mais hors de question que tous les deux lui redemandent la même chose pour l'an prochain.

Plus jamais il ne s'amuserait à jouer le Père Noël, Et si jamais Son avait le malheur de dire une seule imbécillité.

Encore une chance que dans peu de temps tout redevienne normal.

Fin.

Ce petit one shot m'a été inspiré par une illustration d'Akira Toriyama. Le volume 29 ou on voit une illutration de Piccolo en Père noël.


	2. Chapter 2

**Funny parties chapitre 2**

**Le nouvel an (Célébration Française)**

Comment les humains pouvaient ils être aussi stupides ? De tous les peuples qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie, jamais Végéta n'avait vu des traditions aussi débiles.

Le grand sapin décoré avec des cadeaux trônant à ses pieds passe encore. Il y avait des plats encore plus succulents qu'à l'accoutumée, des gâteaux du pain d'épice, des verres de vin chaud à la cannelle, des fruits exotiques… Mais la fête qui venait était encore plus idiote !

Accrocher au plafond une boule de gui, plante terrestre et s'embrasser en dessous. Ca portait bonheur paraissait il.

Une plante qui apporte le bonheur et la joie ? Totalement inutile et pure fantaisie oui ! La seule plante digne d'intérêt, qu'il convoitait réellement n'en était pas une. C'était un arbre, oui un arbre et inaccessible de surcroît !

A croire que tout était fait pour le pousser à bout : si seulement il avait pu avoir à portée de main tous ces senzus son rêve aurait sans doute été exaucé. Et il n'aurait pas eu à se coltiner tous ces fous.

Malheureusement, il y était obligé.

Les étoiles étincelaient de tous leur feu à l'extérieur, la lune était pleine… Un soir de fin d'année presque magique de ce fait.

De plus la table débordait de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres qu'à l'accoutumée certains lui étaient totalement inconnus. Comme par exemple les huitres le foie gras accompagnés par des bouteilles de vin blanc.

Supporter les bavardages incessants et futiles de Mme Brief et de son époux ne semblait pas être un prix trop élevé à ses yeux. Pour un repas aussi agréable et inhabituel…

Minuit ne tarda pas à sonner et il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Avec une Heure aussi tardive, il aurait du déjà récupérer pour le lendemain.

-On peut savoir pour quelle raison tu veux déjà nous quitter ? Grossier personnage ! Tu pourrais avoir la courtoisie de rester avec nous, s'exclama Bulma.

-Et pour quelle raison précise devrais je me plier à tes désirs ? Personne n'a à me retenir, je vais où je veux et quand je le désire.

-Tout simplement parce que c'est la nouvelle année ! Que tu as la possibilité de laisser le passé derrière toi et de prendre de nouvelles résolutions !

Mr et Mme brief observaient la scène d'un air amusé à croire que leur fille ne pouvait se passer d'une dispute quotidienne.

-La nouvelle année ? Des résolutions et en quoi suis-je concerné ? Même si je vis ici, je ne suis pas censé suivre toutes vos traditions grotesques !

Devant l'entêtement de Végéta, Bulma avait peine à ne pas exploser. Dire qu'avant elle trouvait Goku attendrissant quand il ne connaissait aucune fête, à présent les choses tournaient au cauchemar.

Se pouvait il que les saïyens ignorent tout du savoir vivre du romantisme et de la féerie ? Plus elle y réfléchissait plus elle se disait que jamais elle n'aurait du inviter ce type chez elle.

Les hommes n'apportaient que des problèmes : d'un côté Yamcha qui la trompait avec d'autres filles et incapable de vraiment l'aimer de l'autre ce rustre sans la moindre éducation ni capable de bons sentiments.

Malgré tout il devrait suivre l'exemple. Et pour ça la ruse s'imposait.

-En prenant une résolution à minuit, tu peux être certain que ton vœu le plus cher se réalisera.

-Et comment pourrais je te croire ? Végéta ne savait plus quoi faire : d'une part cette humaine avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie ici et en savait donc beaucoup plus que lui. D'un autre côté, la seule chose en laquelle il croyait réellement c'est en ses capacités.

-Parce que cela m'est déjà arrivé dans le passé. En y croyant le plus fort les vœux se réalisent y compris nos rêves les plus fous. Il te suffit pour ça de prendre une seule bonne résolution et de t'y tenir tout au long de l'année.

Bulma lui avait expliqué son raisonnement avec un tel sérieux que ce qu'elle avançait devenait presque crédible.

Si il prenait une seule résolution, il réussirait enfin à son but.

-Alors, une seule résolution exaucera mon vœu le plus cher ? Et vous avez osé me le cacher ? Je devrais vous tuer pour ça…

-Parcequ'on ne te l'a pas dit s'emporta Bulma. Désolée de te décevoir mais ça ne marche qu'a moment où on change d'année c'est-à-dire ce soir même ! Tout en parlant elle recula vers la boule de gui suspendue.

-Parfait, alors dans ce cas, écoutez tous bien ce que je vais dire et retenez le bien : Je choisis de ne plus jamais prendre de résolutions débiles pour les années à venir. Sur ces mots, il partit d'un pas exaspéré.

-ma pauvre chérie, je suis désolée pour toi, soupira Bunny. Je comprends que tu sois déçue mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Partie remise ? pour se faire embrasser par un rustre égoïste sous le gui ? Décidément sa mère avait des idées de plus en plus incongrues. Tant pis pour la fête, folle de rage elle se dirigea vers le jardin.

-C'est un parfait duo d'amour tu ne trouves pas ma chérie ? Le vieil homme avait observé la scène avec malice. Ce réveillon serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Funny parties chapitre 3 **

**Nouvel an (Célébration japonaise) **

Chichi serra les poings pratiquement gagnée par le désespoir. Plus jamais non plus jamais elle ne ferait confiance à ces maudits mikujis !

Et dire qu'en allant au sanctuaire de très bonne heure tout avait semblé bien se passer.

Pour une fois son époux lui avait même fait un compliment : il lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique en kimono. Il était vrai que celui qu'elle avait loué avec ses motifs de fleurs subtilement disposés, la couleur orange clair du vêtement et celle rouge foncé de l'obi la mettaient en valeur.

Au moment où elle avait lu la prédiction écrite, le soulagement s'était emparé d'elle : un daikichi !* Que pouvait elle alors redouter ? De même ni son mari ni son fils n'avaient joué de malchance, aucun kyô…

Toute la maison avait été nettoyée de fond en comble, le kodomatsu* avait été installé à coté de la porte d'entrée.

Les plats étaient tous pratiquement prêts, tous sauf deux. Et c'est là où elle aurait du se méfier.

Innocemment elle avait cru que son mari avait sincèrement décidé de prendre de bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année. Qu'il se serait enfin décidé à lui témoigner plus d'attention.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il veuille se donner autant de mal pour nous… qu'il veuille enfin apprendre de nouvelles choses qui ne soient pas en rapport avec le combat… Bulma n'en croira pas ses oreilles quand je lui raconterais ce qui m'arrive. »

Et son adorable petit Gohan lui avait demandé quand pourraient il aller dans une librairie, sans aucun doute pour acheter des nouveaux manuels et parfaire ses connaissances…

Cela faisait déjà deux heures de passées, n'y tenant plus et dévorée par la curiosité Chichi se décidé à entrer dans la cuisine. Et tous ses espoirs partirent en fumée mais elle devînt furieuse.

-Comment as-tu pu oser faire une chose pareille ? Dire que je te faisais confiance et regarde le résultat ! Son Goku, est ce qu'un jour tu réaliseras correctement quelque chose ?

-Aïe ! Mais enfin, ma chérie, j'ai pourtant réalisé la recette selon les indications se plaignit Goku en tentant de se protéger des coups de poêle.

Gohan observait avec prudence et de loin la scène inutile de se laisser prendre à son tour par la tempête. Mais la curiosité était la plus forte qu'avait pu donc bien faire son père ?

-Selon les indications hein ? Tu oses dire que tu as suivi les indications ? Mais c'est un véritable désastre ! Regarde moi l'état de la cuisine ! Et je ne parle pas du reste ! Par ta faute tout est inutilisable et le réveillon va tomber à l'eau… Kami sama pourquoi mais pourquoi ai-je accepté de te confier une tâche pareille ? En tout cas, sois certain de quelque chose : Plus jamais, oui plus jamais tu ne participeras aux préparatifs du nouvel an ! Et Chichi sortit en trombe de la cuisine folle de rage sans prêter attention à son fils.

-Papa, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Gohan était inquiet et l'expression désappointée de son père le touchait. Comment les choses avaient elles pu prendre une telle tournure.

-Ah c'est toi fiston marmonna il. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ta mère est dans une telle rage. Oh bien sur, j'ai fait quelques gaffes je ne suis pas doué pour cuisiner. Pourtant ce que j'ai fait est bien ce qui est demandé, tiens regarde. Il désigna deux plats posés sur une table, les seuls qui semble il aient échappé au désastre.

Gohan observa le saladier rempli de somen* et le plan de travail couvert d'eau de farine. Puis il en prit une et fût frappé d'étonnement : habituellement on ne consommait pas des nouilles qui faisaient deux mètres de longueur.

Quant au Mochi*, visiblement son père s'était trompé pour la préparation et l'avait cuisiné de la même façon que pour les fondues. Il y avait donc un peu partout des filaments de mochi sur les portes, les plats et les plans de travail. Visiblement la confection de la pâte avait été plus que difficile.

-Ne t'en fais pas papa, maman se calmera. C'est juste une petite histoire de mesure et si tu veux la prochaine fois, je viendrais t'aider.

Fin

_Petites explications sur les traditions _

* Daikichi et kyô : il s'agit de termes pour les mikujis, les prédictions écrites du nouvel an que tirent les japonais au sanctuaire. Daikichi signifie grand bonheur, Kyô malheur.

*Kodomatsu : Composition végétale à base de pin et de bambou censée attirer les kamis bénéfiques dans la maison lors du nouvel an. On place cette composition à proximité des portes.

*Somen : nouilles de sarrasin qu'on consomme au Japon pour la nouvelle année. Plus elles sont longues, plus elles sont censées apporter une longévité importante.

*Mochi : le mochi est un plat traditionnel du nouvel an. On empile deux boules de mochi de taille différente et on place au sommet une orange amère pour la nouvelle année. La pâte à mochi se fait généralement à la maison. Habituellement ce gâteau de riz est mis dans des fondues ou sur un grill. Dans le second cas le mochi devient visqueux et gluant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Funny parties Chapitre 4**

**La chandeleur**

Un instant critique. Tout se jouait maintenant, c'était quitte ou double. Donc pas le droit à l'erreur, qui plus est il était sur le point de surpasser enfin Karot. Après toutes ces longues heures les échecs permanents qu'il avait subi et endurés, il était sur le point de réussir ! Enfin ! Plus personne n'oserait discuter sa supériorité, tous trembleraient devant sa dextérité et sa puissance.

Et les projectiles pouvaient témoigner de toutes ses tentatives. Les murs étaient en piteux état, nécessitant des réparations.

Des brûlures sur les bras et une tenue plus sale que jamais pourtant plus Végéta retentait l'expérience, plus il était sur de son coup.

Dans sa main droite le porte bonheur dont lui avait cadeau cette vieille folle. Il ne l'avait pris que parcequ'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir aussi triste. Dans sa main gauche, la volonté de réussir et cet instrument de torture avec lequel il avait passé autant de temps.

Mais si Karot s'en était servi par le passé et avait atteint son but alors il y parviendrait lui aussi. Il était le prince des saïyens oui ou non ? Il avait toujours réussi ce qu'il entreprenait personne ne l'avait jamais aidé et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela commencerait. Question de fierté personnelle et l'exploit qu'il s'apprétait à réaliser, personne à part son pire ennemi ne pourrait l'accomplir. Même ce tyran de Freezer toujours ça de gagné.

Non ! Encore une fois et celle-ci était de trop ! Après tant de tentatives tant de persévérance un échec de plus ! Qu'est ce qui le retenait de tout faire exploser une bonne fois pour toutes ? Surement pas Bulma ou sa famille. De toutes façons il y avait déjà eu des dégâts plus grave alors une pièce détruite de plus ou de moins quelle différence ? Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Mme brief vînt le voir.

-Végéta mon pauvre chéri… Quel dommage vous y étiez presque. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas si simple qu'il y paraît au début.

-Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? fulmina le prince se demandant si elle était venu pour enfoncer davantage le clou ou le réconforter.

-Moi aussi je suis passée par là savez vous ? continua elle de sa voix chantante. Je me suis rendue compte que la technique que vous employée était trop complexe donc j'ai essayé avec quelque chose de plus simple.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi ? ! Ce truc est à la portée de tout le monde ou presque !

-Ne vous tracassez donc pas… Et pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas un peu de temps pour vous détendre ? tenez, si vous le désirez je vais vous donner de quoi vous réconforter…

Végéta observa l'assiette de crêpes qu'elle venait de poser devant lui. Des confitures, du nutella, du miel, du sucre et toutes sortes de produits sucrés…

-Je vous jure que je finirai par y arriver ! Même si c'est une tradition à la con complètement inutile, je surpasserai Karot !

Ce n'était pas sorcier après tout de savoir faire sauter des crêpes dans une poêle d'une seule main…

Fin

Je ne suis pas une fan de Végéta je l'avoue, mais je trouvais que l'occasion était trop belle pour la rater. Un grand merci à Haloa dont les idées m'inspirent également.


End file.
